


It's called SOUR cream

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Curses, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Hanukkah, Jewish Natasha Romanov, Jewish Tony Stark, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thinks Natasha's latkes gave him food poisoning, she thinks it's the sour cream he put on it, and Strange just wants to undo a curse.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	It's called SOUR cream

"I can't believe you poisoned me," Tony said, spitting bile into the toilet. 

"I did  _ not _ poison you." 

"I felt fine. I eat two latkes and-" 

"My latkes were perfectly fine. It's not my fault you doused them in sour cream. Who the hell puts sour cream on latkes?" 

Tony gave her an incredulous look, taking the cup of water gratefully. He swirled it in his mouth and spit it out, then flushed. "First of all, lots of people put sour cream on their latkes. Sour cream is delicious and it belongs on potato products, end of story. Second, you dip yours in  _ applesauce _ , and you're getting onto me?" 

"Applesauce is delicious and it belongs on all latkes," Natasha said, her tone mocking. 

"You're not allowed to make fun of me while I'm sick." He paused. "From  _ your _ latkes." 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she didn't stop rubbing circles on his back. "I ate twice as many latkes as you, and I'm fine. The difference?" 

"Don't say it." 

"Sour cream." 

Weakly, Tony flipped her off. "You have a stomach of steel, that's not my fault. You've ruined the first night of Chanukah, I hope you're happy." 

"I didn't ruin anything," Natasha argued. 

"I have to agree with her," Strange said, appearing from nowhere and making both of them jump. 

Nat had a knife in hand and was halfway to shielding Tony by the time she realized who it was. Narrowing her eyes at him, she tucked the knife away again. 

"I know you're the Time Lord or whatever, but surely you know how to knock. Maybe call first?" 

"I was following a curse to see who the intended was." He gave a pointed look to the way Tony was hugging the cool ceramic. 

"A curse to give me food poisoning?" 

"Well. At first." 

Oh that sounded promising. "I don't suppose you're here to tell us that you can reverse it before it gets any worse?" Natasha asked. 

"Um. It shouldn't take long, if that's what you're worried about." 

"Long for us mortals?" Tony asked. "Or long for Jumpers?" 

Doctor Strange rolled his eyes. "By tomorrow, either the curse will be gone or I will be dead." 

"That doesn't inspire confidence." 

Clearly Strange was done with this conversation, because he jerked his hands and a portal opened behind him. "Enjoy the rest of your holiday," he said, then he stepped back and vanished, the yellow lights flickering harmlessly to the ground. 

They both stared at the blank spot for a moment, then Tony turned back to the toilet, shaking his head. "He could've texted that," he muttered. 

"So it  _ wasn't _ my latkes." 

Tony snorted, then winced. "I'm glad that's the part you're focusing on." 

"Mm. When you feel better, I will accept apologies in the form of you getting juice for me when I don't want to stand." 

"Duly noted." 


End file.
